


A New Intimacy

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Romance, Short & Sweet, a husband dressing his wife is something that can actually be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Everything alright, my dear?” He asked, delicately stepping over to her.Belle threw her hands up in frustration. “No! Plumette’s sick and nobles are arriving and I can’t work this bloody thing out!”Adam’s eyebrows drew together, looking over the work-in-progress of her dress. “Here,” he said gently. “If you’ll allow me.”
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: sweet moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A New Intimacy

It had been a long morning. Belle awoke with the sunrise, as she always did. Nobles would be arriving soon, there was much to prepare for. Normally, Belle had her dear lady’s maid Plumette to help her dress. The corset can be tricky, the lacing and the fitting and the skirt placement. Being presentable is hard. 

Today, however, was proving even more of a challenge. Word was sent to the master chambers that Plumette had woken up with a cold. She would have most assuredly insisted she was okay, but, knowing Lumiere, he would not let her leave the bed for even a moment. So, it seemed Belle was dressing herself on her own. 

It wasn’t until the second frustrated grunt of the morning that woke Adam. He’d been slowly waking since he’d heard the door open, but fighting the morning was always his strong suit. Finally, however, he had allowed himself to embrace the day. When he got out of bed, he found that the day wasn’t treating his wife as kindly as it should.

“Everything alright, my dear?” He asked, delicately stepping over to her. 

Belle threw her hands up in frustration. “No! Plumette’s sick and nobles are arriving and I can’t work this bloody thing out!” 

Adam’s eyebrows drew together, looking over the work-in-progress of her dress. “Here,” he said gently. “If you’ll allow me.” 

She looked up at him for a moment, puzzled, but turned and let his fingers take over the lacing. 

Belle watched him in the mirror, his knitted expression, focused and careful. She felt the tug of each lace, putting her hands on her hips to keep her shoulders broad, just as Plumette showed her. 

“Is that too tight?” Adam asked. He’d never laced a corset before. In all truth, he’d only ever taken it off of her, and that required far less delicacy. But this, he found, brought a new sort of feeling. A new intimacy seemingly unlocked between them. 

“No,” Belle shook her head. There was something about this that made her heart beat a little faster. Something that filled her stomach with butterflies at his every touch. He reached the bottom of the corset, tying it just at the small of her back. He placed his hands on her waist, looking at her in the mirror. 

“Anything else I can do for you, my love?”

Belle reached a hand up to his cheek, smiling at his reflection and leaning back against him. “Could you do this every morning?” 

Her husband chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “You’d put Plumette out of a job, just like that?” 

“Nonsense,” Belle replied, turning to face him. She pulled at the front of his undershirt, leaning up to kiss him. “But there’s certainly some advantage here, wouldn’t you agree?” 

A grin tugged at Adam’s lips. As always, his wife had a point. He pulled her closer for another kiss, leaning into it and letting the passion be his answer. 

“Yes,” he said finally, pulling back for a moment, arms around his wife. “Yes, I quite agree.”


End file.
